Trash and the Gang
Bucket Bob= Bucket Bob is a buyable entertainer from Dumpster Diver Weekly and can be purchased in Catalog Mode. He is one of the cheapest animatronics in-game. |-|Mr. Can-Do= Mr. Can-Do is a buyable entertainer from Dumpster Diver Weekly and can be purchased in Catalog Mode. He is one of the cheapest animatronics in-game. |-|Mr. Hugs= Mr. Hugs is a buyable entertainer from Dumpster Diver Weekly and can be purchased in Catalog Mode. He is one of the cheapest animatronics in-game. |-|No. 1 Crate = No. 1 Crate or Number 1 Crate is a buyable entertainer from Dumpster Diver Weekly and can be purchased in Catalog Mode. They are one of the cheapest animatronics in-game. |-|Pan Stan= Pan Stan is a buyable entertainer from Dumpster Diver Weekly and can be purchased in Catalog Mode. He is one of the cheapest animatronics in-game. Descriptions Bucket Bob Bucket Bob has multiple wooden broomsticks connected with tight ropes, he has a bucket head with a drawn face on it and has hands which are two blue-turquiose checkered oven mittens. Mr. Can-Do Mr. Can-Do has a silver-colored trash bin which is look-a-like the bin from Lefty in the alley. with a pinkish-red balloon with a smiley ''face drawn on it. He has also two wooden bars which acted as either hands or supporters. Mr. Hugs Mr. Hugs is a teal-shaded vacuum cleaner which has two silver poles, which is connected to the handle with two white plastic arms, two plastic, googly eyes with a brown bag connected at the vacuum cleaner. No. 1 Crate No. 1 Crate is simply a blue cube crate with two plastic googly eyes and two foam hands with a "#1" text attached with wooden sticks, which attaches into the crate. Pan Stan Pan Stan is a assembly of what appears to be wooden broomsticks and a frying pan with a face drawn on it, all held and supported together with an assortment of tight ropes and four large nails. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Custom Night Trash and the Gang: No. 1 Crate and Bucket Bob will occasionally appear in the player's office and make very loud noises to disorient the player and also block most of the screen, as well as No. 1 Crate whispering to the player from the bottom of the screen. Mr. Can-Do will appear over certain cameras, blocking about 80% of the player's view. Toy Freddy: While not a member of Trash and the Gang, he does play a video game starring one of their members, '''Mr. Hugs'. Trivia * If one looks at the trash cans on Scraptrap's, Scrap Baby's, Lefty's, or Molten Freddy's rare screen they can see a string similar to that of Mr. Can-Do's string, tied to all of said trash cans. *Mr. Hugs is the only light animatronic that can cause a lawsuit, due to the fact that he is the only light animatronic that is actually an "animatronic", meaning that a vacuum cleaner can be an animatronic. * Pan Stan is the only Trash Gang member to not make it into Ultimate Custom Night. * If you look at Bucket Bob's gloves, you can tell that the gloves have backface culling, making the insides look invisible. Navigation Category:Animatronics Category:Buyable Category:Trash Category:Others Category:Female Category:Male